Hydrocarbons may be produced from wellbores drilled from the surface through a variety of producing and non-producing formations. The wellbore may be drilled substantially vertically or may be an offset well that is not vertical and has some amount of horizontal displacement from the surface entry point. In some cases, a multilateral well may be drilled comprising a plurality of wellbores drilled off of a main wellbore, each of which may be referred to as a lateral wellbore. Portions of lateral wellbores may be substantially horizontal to the surface. In some provinces, wellbores may be very deep, for example extending more than 10,000 feet from the surface.
A variety of servicing operations may be performed in a wellbore during and after it has been drilled. A lateral junction may be set in the wellbore at the intersection of two lateral wellbores and/or at the intersection of a lateral wellbore with the main wellbore. A casing string may be set and cemented in the wellbore. A liner may be hung in the casing string. A reamer may be run in past an end of the casing string, the reamer deployed, reaming conducted using the reamer, the reamer undeployed, and the reamer removed from the wellbore. A logging tool may be run into the wellbore, activated, and retrieved from the wellbore. The casing string may be perforated by firing a perforation gun. A packer may be set and a formation proximate to the wellbore may be hydraulically fractured or otherwise stimulated. A valve may be shifted. A plug may be set in the wellbore. Those skilled in the art may readily identify additional downghole operations. In many downhole operations, a downhole tool is conveyed into the wellbore to accomplish the needed wellbore servicing operation, for example by some triggering event initiating one or more functions of the downhole tool. Controlling the downhole tool from the surface presents many challenges, and a variety of technical solutions have been deployed.